Secrets
by topazlove
Summary: Meet Bella , the descendent of the witches of Salem. Who happens to run into her mortal enemy. A vampire. But what happens when they fall in love. Will their love survive when all the world wants to do is try to tear them apart? Or will they bring themselves and everyone around them down.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: sadly i do not own twilight and some ideas from american horror stary, coven**

Chapter one: surprise visiter

I walked down the swampy lakes collecting the swamps mud. I was running quite low and I really needed some before the big move. I doubt there was any swamp mud in forks, washington, The place I would be relocating myself in two weeks. My name Isabella Marie swan an I am the descendent of the Salem witches. By this point you can guess what i am .Whatever you saw on tv or read like "subrina the teenage witch." It's all a load of bull. Being a witch is some real shit. Not no Hokus pokus crap. With every spell there's consequences. And they never are are all born with some gifts but they are all not the same. We can all preform spells and charms(no wands or sparkles involved) That give us the power to do something until the charm wears off or is removed. Some spells are only preformed based off how strong we are. Me and my twin sister, cordelia are pretty powerful since we are connected and each of us has the power of two witches combined. Which makes us a target for The Prime, basically witch royalty who's motto is: power is good, but when one has too much power, it's bad.  
>They murdered millions of twin witches before their powers can develop. So Me and my sisters live on the down low not attracting attention. Well I do, I don't know anything about her these I'm moving to forks because I cannot stay in new orlenes no more. Being over 100 years old, alot of stuff happens when you stay in one place. Alot of people that you love face their unavoidable deaths. And it sucks knowing you can do something about it but if you do, even worse things would happen. I finished collecting all the mud and made my way back to my cabin. The mud helps with healing. The swamp water I poor on my front door to keep my home a sacred ground, keeping all threats and evil out. Yeah, I'm not evil. Only when I have to be. I felt some one attempt to invade the line of the sacred ground trying to get through. I closed my eyes seeing my front porch of my small but cozy cabin in my head and the next moment when I opened them, I was on my porch. I saw my sister standing outside the grounds. Almost as if she was waiting.<p>

"I knew you would have bound the house some how. So I just simply tried to cross it. I knew you would get the message some how sis."

"You have no business here cordelia." I said calmly. Trying not to be overwhelmed with emotions since I haven't seen my twin sister in so many years. We used to be so tight. We told each other everything. She was the shoulder I cried on when our family was killed in that house fire-set by the locals who suspected us as 'hoarders', people who hid African Americans during the civil war period, Which was true. But not just the slaves, but we hid the local creole people, who practiced voodooism and were kinda like our allies.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my dear sister. I sensed that your finally leaving this retched place." Cordelia said with her old accent kicking in a little. With us being twins and all at the same time being witches we are strongly connected. So I should have known when she turned up at my house knowing my plans. Im just glad she doesn't know were I'm headed. But knowing her, she'll find me one way or the other.

"Toomany memories for me to take" I replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave sooner. But then again you always were the type to hold on to the past." cordelia crossed her arms. Almost like she was waiting for me to say something about the past. So I did.

"I'm glad I stayed little longer. I'm not really the type to leave things behind without caring for it." I knew that was below the belt. But she started it. Uhg. I don't have time for this. It's childish and I have get every thing in order for the big I turned around saying

"Bye Cordelia." but by the time I looke back, my sister was gone. my heart sank as i realized that she is probably not showing up for another 50 years.

**please tell me how i did, it can only help. REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2:bad vibes

** disclaimer:i do not own the amzing twilight series** enjoy!

I walked into my new home, it was cozy, it was me. It was so different from my log cabin in new Orleans but yet totally the same. The house was a white, two story house. it had one bathroom and two bedrooms. with no neighbors for miles. Witch was perfect. And that was one of the reasons I was so drawn to it.

FLASHBACK:

"So umm...do you like it? I repainted it, got all the problems fixed.." Charlie, the owner, asked me nervously. I had the feeling he was new to this sort of thing.

''I love it." I couldn't help but feel bad for Charlie. I looked into his memories so I can know the history of the house(I didn't want to move into somewhere where people died or something, me and ghost never got along) and found out the only reason he was selling the house was because it brought back to many memories for him. I guess we had more in common than I thought. The house brought back memories of hes ex-wife, Renee, and his daughter, Izzy, whom he hasn't seem or heard from in the last 17 years when Renee packed her bags and left with a baseball player named Phil, who offered a better life style than Charlie. taking their daughter with her. No emails, photos-nothing. It truly was sad Charlie never got over it. Even his daughters room was the same-baby blue walls, yellow lace curtains, and a dust covered rocking chair. If there only was a spell that can mend a broken heart. Then they both would be happy. It was all beginning to be to much for Charlie. So he decided to retire his job as Sheriff, move in with a friend at la push and sell the house, which I was too eager to buy.

'' Well...uh here are the keys and if theirs any problems you know my number...er.. I'll leave you to it.'' and with that he gave me the keys and left the house were the girl of his dreams and his daughter left him, taking his heart with them.

PRESENT DAY:

A few weeks after Charlie gave me keys to the house, it was painted, renovated, repaired and furnished so well, Charlie wouldn't even recognize it. Charlies daughters room was now a spot were I can preform spells, make potions, and keep everything I collected over the years like books, clothes, and prized possessions. The door now had a type in lock. Nobody can ever get in. Charlies room was now painted blood red with all white furniture. The room was filled with a white armchair with a red pillow, a grand bed set that I charmed to change temperature depending how my body temperature is. So if I was cold, the bed would warm up. Under the newly polished floor board were two huge duffel bags filled with a whole new identity, tons of money, clothes, and a untraceable phone. I have it there so that I'll always be prepared to run if I cant fight if the The prime ever finds me. Next to my bed was a copy of Withering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, and a book of signed to me by the original authors. In each room was a set of candles that smell like jasmine. With a flick of my hand they all light at once. Relaxing me so that I fall asleep. but I instantly awake to a really bad presence.

THE NEXT DAY:

After a sleepless night in my room, I gathered some lavender plants together and started wrapping it in a thin thread. I then lit the top on fire like an in scent, while mumbling an ancient cleansing spell. I walked around the house waving it slowly around preforming the cleansing spell, ridding the house of all negativity. I just felt a really bad vibe around here, like years of Charlies depression still lurked within these walls. The smell of lavender now roamed through out the house, making me relax a little. I thought I had solved the problem until I realize I still felt a really bad vibe. The cleansing spell had cleaned the house of all negativity. but yet its still not completely gone. I can feel the animals paralyzing fear throughout the forest surrounding the house. So it must not be in the house but it might be surrounding it. So what the hell is it? Maybe their a spell that can help me, until then I need a shower. As I turned around I saw a flash of bronze in the forest. All this stress must be getting to me. i saw the flash of bronze again, and realize that is someone trying to get through my sacred ground, I already bound the house so they couldn't get through.

_ale-vous-sheh-ah-beh-tah_. i mumled the charm to spike my hearing a bit, and then i heard,

'' Alice i cant hear her. we have to get alittle closer."_ good luc_k I thought.

**so what do you think should i put edwards point of view next? wow i cant wait till next chapter review please! -ali**


	3. Chapter 3: the treaty of blood and magic

_**disclaimer i do not own twilight but i do own the prime**_

_**summery: bella moved out of new orleans to forks, washinton to escape bad memories. when she finally settled down in charlies old home, and she feels a bad vibe, finally, she realizes someone is trying to cross the sacred grounds of her house.**_

_ale-vous-sheh-ah-beh-tah. i mumled the charm to spike my hearing a bit, and then i heard,_

_'' Alice i cant hear her. we have to get alittle closer." good luck I thought_.

I went into my spell room and as I passed by each of the candles hung on the wall, they bust into flames. I started to panic, my mind started racing as I thought of only one person who would try to invade my grounds and gives off horrible negativity. _The Prime_, I Thought. _They found me. they've come to take me away. _I started to pull at the floor board bringing out my emergency flight pack. Did they already have Cordelia? Am I surrounded? I crossed the room to the window yanking it open when a scent hit me like a slap in a face, _VAMPIRES, _I thought with a sneer. I was angry, no, more then angry. I was livid. Enough to make the bad Bella come out. Vampires are the only thing I hate almost as much as I hate The Prime. Vampires and Witches never got along and the only keeping me from coming out there and making the blood they have stolen for years leak out every hole in their body and turn them to dust is T_he Treaty of Blood and Magic,_ signed by the Volturi and The Prime._ It_ ended the Vampire and Witch wars when our fallen leader, Argentia, and a Volturi wife, Didyme, got into a fatal fight. Didyme attacked Argentia, stabbing her in her heart with a iron blade. but Argentia had just enough time to chant a spell made just to kill vampires causing both to die that day. Both sides of the war mourned a terrible lost, so Aro , Marcus, and Caius met up with Arria, Aquilia, and Atarah to discuss peace. Now we cant kill each other. Now what am I gonna do with the _scum_ lurking out side my house, eavesdropping. I cant kill them, but i can _PLAY _with them. Walking out the room, I hid my scent and made myself invisible. This will be fun.

**epov is up next sorry this is really short but my internet is acting crazing please review it means aloy and thank you to every body who read the last to chapters and the one person who review thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**dear readers i am grinded so i cannot post the chapters to secrets as much. so it can be a while.**


End file.
